


Romance vs Reality

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sam and Y/N finally get some time alone after Sam returns home from a hunt.





	Romance vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I felt this overwhelming need to rant about Romance vs. Reality. I feel like romance in the media, although entertaining, is taken too seriously. Women are miserable because their relationships aren’t “like that”. And I feel like it’s extremely damaging to relationships and the psyche. So, I give to you this little smutty piece (and I chose Sam because I don’t write enough Sam). I just wanted to showcase the true romance within reality. The real way lovemaking is in relationships, and the little hints of true romance in a relationship (I hope you can see the hints). Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks! UNBETA’D.

Sam had been on a hunt that kept him away for nearly two weeks. He and Y/N talked every day with phone calls and texts. But it wasn’t the same. When he walked into the Bunker, Sam was glad to be home. He was immediately bombarded by his three children tackling his legs with hugs and cheers. He looked up to see Y/N standing a few feet behind them, a small smile on her lips, as she patiently waited for her turn. **  
**

“Ok, ok. Let me say Hi to your mother!” Sam laughed as he peeled the children from him. He went to Y/N, finally able to wrap his arms around her after being apart far too long for his liking.

“Group hug!” Their eldest son, Caleb shouted with glee, wrapping his arms around the legs of his hugging parents. His younger siblings, Kara and Lynne joining in the fray. Y/N sighed in exasperation as she smiled down at her children. Sam gave her a pained and apologetic look, before taking his smallest, Lynne, and picking her up, walking with his kids through the Bunker.

The children prattled on excitedly for hours to Sam, telling him all the things he had missed while he was away. After dinner, Sam and Y/N bathed the kids and put them to bed, before heading to their own room for the night.

“They’re so happy you’re home.” Y/N said as she began to change out of her clothes from the day. As she stood in nothing more than her purple cotton Hanes and a white tank top, Sam moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

“I missed you so much, Baby.” He whispered, kissing at her neck. She hummed in response before turning in his arms to face him. She pecked his lips softly several times, Sam smiling into the kiss. Without warning, he picked her up by the backs of her thighs and slammed her down on the bed.

“Oh, shit!” She shouted, laughing hysterically, caught off guard.

“You love it.” He teased, leaning his body over hers and kissing her once more, more passionate than before. As Sam stepped back to remove his clothing, Y/N took the opportunity to climb off the bed and remove her own. By the time she was done, Sam was naked and grabbing for her once more.

“Let me show you how much I missed you.” He seductively crooned, nipping at her shoulder.

“Did you miss me a lot?” She teased, rubbing her ass against his hardening cock. **  
**

“Mom! I’m thirsty!” Caleb whined from down the hall. “Can I have a cup of water?”

“Me too!” Came the chimes of the girls right after. Y/N sighed, dropping her head in defeat. She turned in Sam’s arms, giving him a quick peck.

“I’ll be right back.” She said, redressing and walking out of the room. Sam got himself comfortable on the bed, stroking himself lightly just to keep himself at attention as he waited for her return. All the thoughts he’d had in his absence flooded his brain and he planned out exactly what he wanted to do to her. After several minutes, Y/N came back into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

“So,” she raised a brow, seeing Sam displayed before her as she removed her clothes once more, “Where were we?” She crawled on hands and knees towards him, Sam sitting upright to pull her in his arms. He quickly rolled her beneath him as he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck, nipping at her collarbone. He worked his way to her breasts, kissing, licking, and sucking each one, in turn, listening to her moans of pleasure. God, he missed this!

He continued to kiss down her stomach. Y/N stopped him as he got close to her mound.

“We can do all that later, Baby. Right now, I just need you to fuck me.” She begged. Sam growled and nodded in response, kissing and nipping back up her body to her lips. Y/N squirmed beneath him, spreading her legs to allow him access. He ground himself against her, feeling her slick coat him as she writhed impatiently. Finally, he gave her what she wanted. He pushed himself in a little, pulling back out and pushing in a little further than before, opening her up and getting her juices flowing before he bottomed out. They both released satisfied sighs at finally being connected once more.

Sam moved to wrap an arm under her back and under her shoulders to hold her close. He wanted to take his time and savor her.

“Ow, my hair!” Y/N winced as Sam adjusted his arm under her head, Y/N moving her hair so it was laid out on the pillow and out of the way.

“You good?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” She nodded. Her eyes slid closed as he began to move, long and slow strokes inside of her. Sam watched her intently as she moaned, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. He adjusted again, attempting to spread her legs wider and go deeper. She hissed slightly and Sam let her move her legs to a comfortable position before thrusting once again, faster and deeper than before. He sat back on his knees, watching as he slid in and out of her. Y/N ran her hands down his abs as they admired each other.  She reached for him, pulling him back down on top of her and digging her fingers into his back.

“Ah!” Sam hissed, stopping all movement as he winced in pain. Y/N’s eyes went wide.

“Sam, you ok?” The panic quickly rising.

“Yeah. I just,” he winced again, pulling out and sitting back on his heels, trying to work out his shoulder, “I took a hard hit on the hunt.” **  
**

Y/N scrambled up on her knees and behind him, quickly examining the source of his pain. There was a large bruise across his shoulder blade with scratches, like road rash.

“Sam.” Y/N whispered in shock as she gently ran her fingers over it. “Baby, you should have told me. We don’t have to do this.”

If a flash, Sam lay back against the bed, pulling Y/N down on top of him.

“I’m fine, I promise. I want you.” He said, stealing kisses and running his fingers over her wet clit. She moaned into the kiss as he picked up his pace, working her appetite back up. “C’mere.” He pulled her gently to straddle his lap and she teasingly ground her hips against him, her slick folds sliding over his cock, causing him to growl and moan.

“I want you,” He begged in between kisses, “Please Baby. Need you.” He panted, gripping her hips and trying to raise her enough to maneuver. She relented, lifting herself up and grabbing his cock, lining up and slowly sinking down. Her mouth hung open in a silent shout as he filled her, deeper than before. She looked down at him, smiling, before kissing him and starting to rock her hips. Sam’s hands held her close, guiding her hips to move faster as he thrust up into her.

“Oh g-god, Sam!” She called out. He hushed her and latched his lips to her in a vain attempt to keep her quiet. She rode him hard, rocking and bouncing in his lap and Sam lay back, enjoying her every move. He could tell she was growing tired as her movements slowed and she breathed heavier, trying to keep up the pace.

“I can’t.” She protested, climbing off of him and laying beside him on her stomach, trying to catch her breath and ease the cramp that was starting in her thigh. Sam rolled, kissing at her shoulders and spreading her legs, sliding back in. She buried her face in the sheets as she loudly called out, the feeling of him so incredible.

“Baby, you gotta be quiet,” Sam whispered, wary of waking the kids. Y/N nodded her head, still buried in the sheets as Sam began to thrust again, gradually working up to a brutal pace. Y/N let loose a stream of constant screams and wails, shouting Oh God and Fuck repeatedly. Sam didn’t care. It felt so good and they were both so close.

“God, I’m close Baby.” Sam huffed out as he continued to pound into Y/N from behind. Y/N reached her hand beneath her, rubbing furiously at her clit as Sam continued thrusting until she exploded around him, screaming into the pillow. Sam came hard with a grunt as he pushed deep inside, coating her walls with his seed. Her hips continued to gyrate, her walls clenching and milking his now aching cock dry.

Sam withdrew with a hiss as he dropped to the bed beside her. They were both sweaty, panting, desperate to catch their breaths. The air was hot, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air. **  
**

“Mom! Lynne won’t go to sleep. She keeps bothering me!” Kara shouted.

“Goddamnit.” Y/N groaned in frustration as she willed her body to move.

“I got it, Baby,” Sam said, kissing her shoulder and rising from the bed to get dressed. “Y'all are supposed to be sleeping!” Sam shouted as he closed the door, going to settle the children. Y/N could hear the wails of surprise from the children as their father entered their room, playing with them before settling them in. She smiled to herself, grateful he was home, grateful for relief, and snuggled deeper into the bed as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
